


Nessun dorma<2>

by mutio_T



Series: Nessun dorma [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bosselot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutio_T/pseuds/mutio_T
Summary: [Caution]・It takes place in Europe in the 1980s.・It is a sensitive topic for people of faith.・I respect many faiths and their prayer.・The characters and events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.・Bibliography :In the Closet of the Vatican・My native language is Japanese. My English is baby.・If there is a sentence that doesn't make sense to you, please let me know.・If you like it, I'll be the power behind translating this story to the end.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Series: Nessun dorma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910992





	Nessun dorma

An arm, which he doesn't know who it belongs to, spreads the chest of his shirt and gropes the inside.

“Did you see the sculpture in the hallway? That's the quintessence of beauty. Don't you think so?”

You are no less than that sculpture. I have an irresistible fondness for beautiful things. The old man's voice continued to speak in a gentle, still caressing. The belt and slacks were loosened and someone's hand slipped into his underwear. Someone's lips were pressed against his chest, and his fingers in his shirt were moving impatiently to find a hard spot on his chest. His body, accustomed to an indecent deed, is quickly set on fire and his brain starts to melt easily. His underwear is stripped off and a finger is pushed into the hole behind him.

(Ah…! no! there...)

Ocelot thought in his mind. There is contains an escape device, just in case. The fingers touching it begin to pester inside excitedly, as if they have found something unusual. The capsule-shaped device case inside begins to stimulate the depths of Ocelot's belly, and he almost screams out unthinkable voices. Still, he indulged in the humiliation with a look of anguish on his face.  
He heard the ecstatic voice of the old man, who must have been watching from behind.

''Oh... Adam you have a beautiful face of anguish too.”

It would no longer be a priest and a servant, but rather the sins of a heretical witch and Sodom. The feeling of being stroked around the body is irresistibly unpleasant. So, the reaction to being persistently accused of a sensitive area is just a natural phenomenon. However, it was too immoral to make it just a natural phenomenon.  
The soldier, press the tip of his penis against him, even though Ocelot's body still had a rectal concealment device inside of it. Besides, there was no concept of a condom in this country. It's not good, Ocelot thinks. But even that normal thought was drowned out by the feeling of someone's lips sucking the tip of his penis. He is fucked deep in a anyone throat, unable to vomit of his boiling sperm, as he is held firmly at the base of penis. The next time he thought he had lost the feeling of his lips; his legs were lifted up and the tip of the heat entered behind him.  
The device case pushes against his penis and pokes him hard in the back of his stomach. Ocelot's toes and hips, bent so hard he couldn't stop his from twitching. Ocelot bit hard on the shirt that clung to his collar. 'What an adorably pathetic,' the old man said in a voice that sounded as if he were praising a child. Then he heard a small popping sound somewhere, but he couldn't think of what it was.

“O Stray Sheep ... ask God to forgive you. Then He will give you the pleasure of paradise once again.”

Ocelot stared at the old man with eyes that still had the faintest hint of reason in them. The old man tried to say something, and narrowing his narrow, wrinkle-covered eyes even further.  
But that was all.  
The old man fell backwards with the momentum of trying to say something. Both the guide man who had been watching this next to the priest and the four men who had surrounded him and were engrossed in the indecent deed stopped moving and slid down under the bed their own weight.  
Come to he's senses, Ocelot tried to adjust his disheveled clothes without regard to his dirty body. But accidentally, he felt a presence and looked at the door. A man was standing alone, handgun in hand. Half-naked, Ocelot, confronting the man, moved his gaze giddily, trying to find something to use as a weapon. But the man inhibited it with shaking his hand a little.  
A closer look showed that the man was wearing sunglasses in this dim light, and a fine suit. He combs his blonde hair straight back and had a clean chin, as all the priests here did. I had heard somewhere that the beard was a sign of Adam's sin. Ocelot thought.  
Quietly, the man sat the sleeping bishop down in his chair and pushed past the limp guiding men and soldiers and dropped to one knee on the bed.  
The man slowly tried to take off his sunglasses.  
The gesture, the shape of his hands, his fingertips, the shape of his nails. Ocelot noticed.  
No matter how he changed his appearance, Ocelot knew exactly who it was. The marksmanship, the shape of the nose shape that put on the sunglasses, and the fearless chin. If he wasn't for the Double-think, Ocelot would always be able to recall the figure without an inch of difference.  
Ocelot holds he's breath to the face exposed in the dim light takes. The cloudy white right eye and the blue eye with him blazing light.  
It always causes a storm of emotions in Ocelot's brain, and in his heart.

And 2 + 2 becomes 4 in his think.

“I had trouble getting the tranquilizer gun. sorry.”  
“Why are...”  
“Shh... Silence...”

Snake removes his suit jacket and loosens the tightly tie. As Snake draped himself over Ocelot, he felt his body --It has been like a frightened cat. -- relax. Snake pressed his own gently against Ocelot's lips, Ocelot answered it by wrapping his arms around neck of the man he missed.  
His platinum blonde hair, bound up in a short ribbon, was disheveled, perhaps because Ocelot had violently refused to do the deed, and the streaks on his reddened cheeks also created a white line. His debauched ice blue eyes were wet with lust, and the arms that were stretched out to seek him out were so weak that he didn't feel like he was on the battlefield. With the clumsiness of a child, Ocelot opened the buttons of Snake's white shirt to his chest and traced the snake's scars that appeared, lovingly traced it with his fingertips.  
Unspoken emotions made Ocelot called the name of his beloved.

"...Ah ...John ...”

A single tiny glint escaped from his eyes, either from rapture or relief. 'What an adorably pathetic,' Snake remembered what that priest had said. The man in front of him looked really adorably pathetic. He wiped his lips across the grains of light that ran down his temples. Then the attractive forehead, the long eye lashes, the lightly colored lips, Snake let slid softly as he stroked them with his lips.  
He couldn't decide if he was angry or lustful. He just felt a great swell of emotion in his gut. It was an urge so strong that it seemed to shatter his reasoning and threaten to go out of control if he did.  
He kissed him mouth and Ocelot responded to it in a coaxing way. They twirled their tongue each other. When was the last time he had done that with him? The entwining tongues and saliva seemed to make him forget all those thoughts. They gradually and intensely sought each other's lips as they filled the void between them.  
Snake frustrated that some of the buttons were still fastened, he pulled open Ocelot's white shirt impatiently. Small buttons tore off and flew off somewhere.  
The tanned around the neck and the white chest, which must have been tossed around earlier. The colored protrusions stood up on. When he kneaded them with his fingertips, the hips he had embraced wiggled as if he was asking for Snake.

“Sorry I don't have much time...”

It wouldn't take all night for them to sleep through the effects of the tranquilizer gun.

“Oh ... ah ... John”

His body warped, and his white throat was revealed as if he wanted to be kissed on it.  
Tracing the beautiful lines with his lips, Snake touched the lower half of Ocelot's body, where he had been humiliated earlier. He was forced to lift his legs to check for any wounds in the mucous membranes that had been agitated and opened up, and then lifted his legs.

''Ah ... no ... inside ''

As Ocelot said, Snake felt a foreign object inside his body. Maybe it was because he couldn't bring his gun in, or maybe it was because he had an escape device in his rectum.

“It's going a little too inside. Are you okay? “  
“Ah... n ... if you had come a little later, I would have been sent to the hospital ...”  
''Well we have no choice, but You should keep this one. “

He told him to turn her back and Ocelot obeyed meekly. He could hear the sound of his belt buckle being unbuckled with some clanging. The sound, which sounded frustrating, made Ocelot glad that Snake was excited too, despite the situation.  
Snake put his heat between white thighs from behind.  
Actually, Ocelot wanted to invite him in and take all of his heat in. Ocelot felt a sweet tingle in his anus as he rocked back and forth.  
Snake was cool his heat in a short time. And he told to Ocelot that was better to stay in the country as long as possible. Then the old man is a cardinal, you'd be better off doing what he says.  
And Snake gave him a note of his safe house location of the rendezvous outside very close to the border and the date and time, and a bible with a key on it. It's not unnatural for anyone to have one in this country. The faith of the bible bearer is respected. Even if there is something in it.

"Don't wear your clothes until morning.”

There was some congestion on his body. That would satisfy the Cardinal, Snake said, and laid one of the young men, who had fallen asleep on the floor, down next to Ocelot. He guzzled the entire bottle of expensive-looking champagne the guide man had brought over as if he were drinking water, and then poured the rest of it into several glasses, little by little.

"Anyway, wake that man up gently in the morning. Gently. OK?"

Ocelot understood what he said. Snake carried the cardinal, who was lying on the sofa, into the next room. His bedroom is over there, and Ocelot wonders if this bed is "for fun".  
Snake pretended that he had just now noticed this devastation and woke up the other soldiers one by one to let them out of the room. As they leave the room, Snake's eye said to Ocelot, "I'll take care of the rest. you'll take care of that one." Ocelot gave a small nod in response.  
After Snake leaves the room, the boy in charge of the Cardinal's attendant is carefully folding and carrying Ocelot's clothes, which have been taken off.  
Ocelot would be a good idea to show a boy like this that two men are lying naked on a bed. When he tries to call out to the boy, he says, "I would like to wash your clothes. Until then, please use this one," the boy chuckled as he put down his new clothes. The sight of him seemed to say that this sort of thing happened all the time, and it made Ocelot felt bitter.  


*

The next morning, Ocelot gently woke the young man next to him, who was trying to wake up. In of course, his arms. Ocelot stared suggestively at the man who had opened his eyes, and traced his chest with his fingers.

“Last night ... well ... you're lovely.”

The man looked like he didn't know what had happened, but he easily changed his face color when Ocelot makes doubly sure with a look of embarrassment. And he turned to leave the room in a good mood as he prepared himself for the clothes his attendant had brought with him.  
Ocelot clicked his tongue inwardly, thinking he would have been the best man if he hadn't kissed Ocelot on the mouth in a last familiar gesture.  
The Cardinal hard to handle a little as he came out of his bedroom.  
Even though it was early in the morning, he was probably about to go to work. He was dressed in a beautiful bishop's uniform instead of the simple priestly clothes of yesterday. Ocelot greeted him on his bunk, naked.

"Sorry for my appearance...”

When he made a hurried gesture to adjust his hair, The Cardinal tried to stop it, "That's fine," he said, checking the congestion on Ocelot's white skin. Ocelot made sure he saw it and then covered herself with the blanket in shame.

“How did you do last night? Adam...”

An old man asked in a quiet voice.

''Well... I felt like I've been to Eden.....''

Ocelot replied courteously.

"Okay. That's good," said the old man, narrowing his eyes.  
There was no sign of any suspicion in his voice. It wasn't a lie that Ocelot had felt in paradise for a moment in Snake's arms last night.  
Ocelot blushed as he honestly remembered last night.

“You will be staying for a while, won't you? Let me get your room. And, we will talk from here on out.”  
“Yes, of course.”

The Cardinal tried to turn away and said as he remembered, "By the way" he said.  
'Who was your favorite last night?'  
Ocelot flinched for a moment at the unexpected question. But then he told him the appearance of the young man he had had to sleep with until this morning. The Cardinal looked convinced this time and left the room.

(It was utterly troublesome.)

As I was about to prepare myself with this in mind, the attendant boy came to tell me that he was ready to bathe in the hot water.  
Ocelot had an unexpectedly difficult time getting the equipment case out of the back of his anus. Snake had said he'd prefer to keep it, but under the circumstances, it was too risky to carry it this way. What was in it was a small folding knife, a wire, a picking implement, a glass syringe with his favorite truth-drug in it, and a thin needle for the syringe. But this one might rather be carried around in the bible.  
As he dressed and left the room, the attendant showed him to his room. The cardinal seems to be a pious priest indeed during the day, busy with mass, preaching, and meetings. When Ocelot asked to see the country and the city of Rome as he ate the breakfast that had been brought to him, the attendant boy replied that you could go anywhere but the off-limits place.  
Apparently, the treatment has been upgraded from a guest to a key figure. The unexpectedly good treatment makes Ocelot, on the contrary, uneasy. It's also possible that he's just let the culprit go for the time being.

(But I hadn't thought I'd do this at my age, let alone when I was young...)

With that in mind, He tie his hair, and he turned to go out. Should I shave my beard to match their manners? he thought. But he thought about it for a while and stopped. It took quite a while to grow it out so far. Moreover, it would be irksome to pander to them any longer. No matter how much he dismisses it as work, even he has a sense of pride in himself. Besides, the beard is a testament to Adam.  
Politely refusing the young attendant's words about having a bodyguard, Ocelot crossed the border. Even the gatekeepers were blamed for the lack of a bodyguard, whether the cardinal had a hand in it or not. But it wasn't hard to deceive them up. Ocelot was a little out of it.  
The sunshine was blinding. The air felt so clean outside the border after all that had happened. The guest clothes the attendant had lent him were not to his liking, but they were enough to help him blend in with the city. However, it was a little too rustic to match the sunglasses he brought.  
Pretending to be a carefree tourist, he made his way to Snake's safe house. He was always aware of his surroundings. Fortunately, there was no sign of them being followed yet. He buys a little more light foods and coffee from a stall. However, it bothered him that Snake had said it would be better to stay in the country. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a gun, so he won't be shooting up the streets. Because if he found them, he'd have to run away.  
Ocelot arrived at a nondescript apartment. When he visited the designated room, he found Snake dressed in a t-shirt and a sweatshirt that looked like he'd been asleep for a while now, and he had shaggy hair. A stubble was beginning to grow on his chin, a far cry from last night. Snake bit down on a yawn and invited Ocelot into the room, pretending not to know something like, "My age tells on me.” Ocelot chuckles because it's just like him to be relaxed as if it were his home, even though it's a safe house during an operation. He must have been busy covering up until the early hours of the morning after that. He might even be gathering information while doing so.  
He was frankly pleased when he offered him the light foods, he had bought for him. Ocelot thinks it's funny to see him complaining that the food served there is too little, but he smiled as he has his sandwich. It was strange that we were just having cheap bread across from each other and yet it tasted so good. Suddenly he noticed that Snake was staring at what Ocelot was having.

"Wasn't that enough?"

Ocelot tried to offer him the rest of his food, wondering if he had misjudged the amount Snake want to have.

“No. I'm well enough.”

Compared to Snake, who was munching on several thick sandwiches, Ocelot had chosen one with slim fillings.

“I've had my breakfast before I went out. Plus, I have a lower metabolism than you.”

I wish I could have a body like yours. Ocelot said to him. He had admired him since he was young, but even beyond his age at the time, Ocelot's body had never been ideal. If they said it was probably his original body type, that was probably it, but was it because of his light pigmentation or was it his constitution? Ocelot thought that his body was unattractive to look at the other soldiers in the Mother Base, though not inferior in performance.  


“You'll be the one who will have the worst trouble from now on. Eat properly.”

Snake offered Ocelot a thick sandwich. He didn't want to think too much about what the worst thing was, but unfortunately, he wasn't here to enjoy a date with him.

"That was about two months ago,"

With his stomach full, Snake got down to business.  
He had caught one of "his" agents. He was aware that he had been following him for days. But there was no sign of him targeting him. When we tightened up on him, he said he was looking for an opportunity to make contact. The mention of "his" name and the country. That seemed to be all the agent knew.

"You were called ,too?"  
"You said "he" wanted to see me."  
""He"?"  
"Yes."

With that said, Ocelot didn't stop dismayed by Snakes that nonchalantly came into a place like this. That's reversing the logical order of things.

''Well, these things are ’Nothing ventured, nothing gained’.”

Snake gulped down the iced coffee from the stall with the cap and straw off.

“But when I came, I was surprised. What the hell is going on in that country?”  
“That's what I'd like to know, too.”  
“I've only been here a couple of weeks myself, but I'm fed up.”

The regular deeds of the priests, the obscene innuendos blatantly uttered at dinners and meetings. It is more like a system than a culture. It was more like a system than a culture. It was an abominable habit, with each person having the same "code" but circulating it in a circle.

"But are you okay?"  
"I'm a married man. Ex-married to be exact. My wife and child were killed in the war, and I decided to leave my country and live my faith. I'm what we in the Eastern Bloc call a 'walk-in' bodyguard."

'Walk-in' is secret agent that turning on the enemy. Because they were viewed as unimportant agent in their mother country volunteers to be a spy in another country with information from their mother country.

"The Cardinal bought me the information on some 'customers'. They are really priests, aren't they?"  
"Customers?"  
"I'm just a bodyguard and a banker."  
"Are you helping money-laundering business for the bank?"

This country embraces all people. Of course, not just the good guys, but even the bad guys. They wash their money in the banks of this country and this country gets a percentage of the profits from that money. For a long time, this is how some of the profits of this country have been made.

"Are you?"  
"It would be interesting. I'm a member of a banker now."

And this is my ex-wife and child. Snake said with a chuckle and pulled out a single, dingy picture. A woman with a bunch of blonde hair, holding a newborn baby in her arms. Suddenly, the woman reminded him of “her" and Ocelot couldn't bear to let his mind cloud over.

“But hey, it's tricky outside. I haven't been able to move much myself for the last two weeks, to be honest. But for some reason, “his” agents have been gathering, too.”

Ocelot doesn't know if they intend to take care of us who lured them here, or if they have some other purpose, but Snake say they won't come into that country for some reasons. Ocelot could see why Snake had told him to stay in the country.

“But why?”  
“You know that, don't you? These people have a religion and a "code”. As for the "code" in particular, if they don't think they have it, they may be able to get inside, but they won't be able to get to the heart of the matter.”  
“Maybe "he"'s not aware of the regularity of the Code?”  
“I don't think it's possible, but well, it's not hard to understand. Ostensibly, the Church's commandments are far from that. I didn't believe it at first either, but then again, the "Code" Sharing happens all the time in the military too. It's not surprising. His miscalculation is the sheer size of it, and the fact that they hide it so cleverly under the shades of the Church.”

Because they share a common "code", their information control is highly developed. Scandals are swept out, cut out, and hidden from the organization. It's a more precise security system, in a way, than the military. It is said that many of “his” agents are stranded outside the country because they can't stay inside for long once they are inside.  
''Scale? Is that system really that big?”  
“I've been here a short time myself, but poof... 70 to 80 percent of it is captured in that system.”

That much? And Ocelot was speechless. It was too different from the impression of that country that he had felt from the outside. But it wasn't hard to understand, considering the stares he felt from all over the place when he stepped into the country.

“But what about those soldiers?”  
“Probably a soldier who took advantage of the system and fled his mother country. I heard the regulations are looser over there, but I guess discrimination is still very strict. But that's free in the country.”

Snake took a breath and spoke up.

“By the way. I'm out of the system as it is. Well, so far, they've been fortunate that the information I sold them was very good for them, but the shame of it is that I'm frankly not deep enough into the inner workings of the system to know what to do with it.”

And that thing last night was a bit of a bad idea. I think I did a good job of covering up this time, but not for so long. Snake lights his cigar.

“I mean, you're the first man who got into that system inside easily. Adam.”

Snake is exhaled blue smoke of cigar with a sigh. It is dangerous to stay within the country, but does that mean it is also dangerous to stay outside the country? But perhaps the reason “he” called is that cardinal in the country. It's the place he arrived at with that letter.

''Well I'm not satisfied but…”

Snake stared at Ocelot's face. He must have dyed it to change his appearance. Snake's blonde hair falls to his forehead in a smoothing motion. Ocelot's fingers, which had been playing with the coffee straw, came to a halt. As it was, Snake seemed to be thinking about something. Then he grins. It's the look he gets when he has an idea for something bad.

''Shall I take the plunge and go over to your side?”  
“Huh...?”  
“Prolonged abstinence, and of course masturbation, is forbidden. It's not unnatural for a former heterosexual to be taken into the system every day when men are shown doing things to each other....”

Ocelot shakes his head. He doesn’t want Snake raping with a lot of people or raped by a lot of people. 

“No, no. I don't want to do like that. And I don't want you to do it either.”  
“Well ... for example ...' said Snake, turning his eyes to the upside thoughtfully.”  
“A former heterosexual agent who diligently followed the commandment of abstinence and then one day met a beautiful man.”

I wonder what the beautiful man would think of the agent? Snake chuckles and shakes Ocelot's hand. Ocelot feels as if his mind has been seen through. It was also a very cruel proposition to him. His heart beat fast.

“The two of man will meet in a place where the Cardinal will be able to see...”  
Ocelot urged the destination with his trembling lips.  
“Were you given a room? The Cardinal will certainly be pleased. Besides, it will make it easier to work for me.”

【To be continued】


End file.
